


We're Worth Saving

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Handprint (Roswell), Husbands, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: A perfect day culminates into a perfect night.Sixth fic for the week, Sexday
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	We're Worth Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day six where I give you feels with the smut, but they are good feels! What follows is just happy, loving, sexy-times. I am really excited for you to read this so I shall leave you to it! Hope you enjoy! This fic was inspired by the song 'Maybe I'm Afraid' by lovelytheband I adore the video they did for this song!
> 
> Also! I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D

The floor of the hotel room was a mess. Clothes had been left in a scattered trail from the door to the king size bed. The top cover had been kicked off, laying limp across the floor. Black shoes glinted in the moonlight coming in from a gap in the curtains. Soft noises floated up from the bed before they were swallowed down again by hungry lips. Vast expanses of skin glowed in the low lamplight, muscles flexed and relaxed as the bodies moved together. Nails scraped gently over vertebrae before someone sharply gasped. 

Michael pulled back from the mark he was working into Alex’s collarbone, his eyes black with desire. He pushed back and sat gently on Alex’s stomach; his lips curled into a cocky grin as he dragged the pad of his finger over the violent mark he left. “Mine, forever,” he breathed as he met Alex’s gaze. 

The airman’s chest heaved as he sucked in a deep breath. He pulled one of his hands from under the pillow to gently grip Michael’s thigh, a silver band around one of his fingers shimmered under the light, “I’ve been yours since the moment I was born,” he murmured gently, his warm eyes impossibly soft as they drank their fill of the cowboy settled low on his abdomen. 

Despite their position in bed, both men still wore one, single piece of clothing. Michael moved further back until he settled on his knees between Alex’s spread legs. He teased the cock trapped beneath the restrictive material of his burgundy briefs. “Some would say that means we’re soulmates,” Michael teased. Something flashed in his eyes as they shot up to meet Alex’s. He tilted his head to the side, his grin morphing into something softer, “but I’m just really fucking excited to say you’re my husband now,” he murmured. 

Alex twisted his hips a little, his cock throbbed in time with the word ‘husband.’ He licked his lips, a slow smile melting across his face, “I don’t think I will ever get used to hearing that,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled again; his heart so full of love for the man below him. The day had been perfect. They were able to share their love with everyone that mattered in their lives. Michael couldn’t help the tears as he watched Alex come down the aisle with his brother Greg. Everything that they fought for, everything that had tried to tear them apart, all of it had brought them to that moment. He had easily taken Alex’s hands into his own and until the small reception later, he didn’t really remember much more than being lost in Alex’s own loving gaze as they exchanged vows. 

“I’m never going to get tired of saying it,” Michael retorted as he reached up to finally ease Alex free of his briefs. He dropped the garment over the side of the bed. He leaned down, letting his body unfold behind him so that he lay on his stomach between Alex’s well-defined thighs.

Alex hummed in response. His head fell back into the pillows as he melted into the mattress. It was honestly one of the best mattresses he’d ever had the pleasure of laying on. He intended to soak up as much of it as he could because tomorrow morning they were setting off in Michael’s airstream on a trip across the US. He closed his eyes while Michael’s lips slowly laved reverent kisses over his inner thighs, ignoring his straining member.

“How long do you think everyone is going to allow us to be a couple of romantic idiots, husband?” Alex asked, his legs shifting to lie open even wider as Michael’s hands started to knead at already lax muscles. 

The cowboy hummed in thought, but Alex could feel the smile from where his lips were pressed against his skin. The warmth lingered when Michael pulled back to answer, “I don’t care what they say, I am going to be so annoying,” he promised as he licked a stripe over the stretch of Alex’s groin.

A soft snicker rose from the pillows while Alex’s hips twitched minutely, “When are you ever _not_ annoying?” he teased, his voice fond while his left hand moved to settle low on his stomach, his fingers itching to wrap around his cock. 

Michael took offense at the statement. He turned his head to bit the fleshy part of Alex’s thigh. The airman hissed with a mix of excitement and pain. Instinctively he pulled his leg away from the source of discomfort. Alex’s head lifted from the pillows, his dark hair a mess as he glared down at his husband. He had just opened his mouth to snipe at Michael when the cowboy stopped all thought by brushing the flat of his tongue over Alex’s balls. Losing all will, Alex fell, boneless, back into the pillows. His hands moved out to the sides and curled into the sheets beneath him. He ground his ass back into the mattress. 

“Just remember, you vowed to stick with my annoying ass for the rest of your life,” Michael teased as he pulled back from where he’d been suckling on Alex. He traced his nose over the soft hairs to nuzzle the juncture where Alex’s leg connected to his hip. 

“I love your annoying ass,” Alex breathed as his eyes fluttered shut again and he let himself just enjoy the attention being rained down on him. 

Michael huffed a soft laugh as he wiggled forward so that he was level with Alex’s pelvic area. Finally, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Alex’s cock. He holds tight as he nuzzles close to lick along the hard flesh. He listens to Alex’s breathing; basks in the way he can reduce the man to mush with a few simple flicks of his tongue. He traces his gaze up the long line of the man below him. Something shifts in the air around them because only moments ago they were teasing each other and laughing, but now something heavier, something more meaningful settles over them. Michael shivers, his eyes closing as he opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the tip of Alex. 

He’s not in a hurry to reach their climaxes. He languidly moves his mouth over Alex, taking a bit of the edge off for the airman. He hums softly as his hands move over familiar trails of soft skin and even softer tufts of hair. At one point, his hand smooths up the plains of Alex’s stomach so that he can play with his nipples. He teases them into peaks, easing their aching with the warm palm of his hand. He kneads Alex’s pecs, warming the cool flesh with his hands. He slowly pulls up and off of Alex’s cock. The rigid member glows softly in the light, Michael’s soft breathes caressing the spit slicked skin. He works his way up Alex’s body, hungry for his lips. 

“Michael,” Alex breathes, his eyes only half open as a lazy smile warms his cheeks, “I love you so much, I need you,” he uttered, broken pleas that Michael swallows as he takes Alex’s lip in his own. His fingers comb through silken strands as he pulls Alex closer, drinking in everything he can about the airman.

“I’ve got you baby, I will always have you,” Michael finally responds, his words a balm as he gazes down at Alex, their gazes getting lost while their breathes mingle between them. 

Alex takes advantage of the moment to press his palms against the warm skin on Michael’s back. He catalogs the different dips and rises while his mouth is busy nibbling along his neck. He kneads tensed muscles, loving the way Michael’s body just drapes over him, a cocoon of warmth and comfort, the only place that has ever truly felt like home. His fingers itch to sink into the curls on Michael’s head so he skates them up his smooth skin. Michael gasps softly as Alex’s fingers weave into his hair. He butts his head back like a cat looking for more pressure, more affection.

The entire night seems to still as these men entwine their beings together. At one point, Alex flips them so he can spend a languid amount of time mapping every single inch of Michael with just his lips. His fingers cannot be sated as they move over the cowboy, needing to feel every single bit of him. Finally, Michael’s briefs join Alex’s on the floor. A bottle of lube is procured, but neither have any idea who tossed it onto the bed. Alex pops the cap open and squeezes a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He warms the liquid between his palms and wraps his slick fingers around Michael’s cock. Both men’s mouths fall open on soft gasps of air. Michael’s body shivers as Alex slowly jerks him, the play of cool fingers against his overheated cock creating a molten mass in the pit of his stomach.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, growing with you,” Alex murmurs softly as he stretches himself up Michael’s body to gently nip at his lips. 

Michael groans, his hips push up into the tight cavern of Alex’s hand around him, seeking more of the tightness to relieve his desperation. He wasn’t ready to take the leap yet. A soft blush diffused from his cheeks and down to his shoulders at the comment from Alex. He, of course, knew that Alex was literally the most gorgeous man in the world, so anytime he heard Alex praise him; call him beautiful, it made him feel like it was true. He caught the airman’s gaze, the fond look there caused him to smile. He was at a complete loss for words until he noticed Alex push up onto his knees to hoover above Michael. It took him only a second to realize what the airman intended to do, so he reached out to still him. He grinned, his palm resting against Alex’s thigh.

“Let me, please,” he breathed. Alex panted as he flicked his gaze down to Michael. A slow smile curled his lips and he nodded. 

Michael patted his hand around the bed until he found the lube and coated his fingers with it. He watched Alex shuffle further up the bed so that Michael could easily reach his opening. Alex leaned back, resting more of his weight on his knees so that he could continue to stroke Michael. Due to the angle, they were shallow strokes, but continued to serve the purpose of keeping the cowboy hard and needy. Michael used his clean hand to grip one of the globes of Alex’s ass to pull it to the side. Without having to see, Michael easily finds Alex’s puckered hole. The muscles flutter under his insistent probing. He easily sinks in his index finger, his eyes hungrily watching Alex for the way he reacts. Every look that passes over Alex’s face are intricate works of art. Michael pushes his finger in all the way to his knuckle. Alex sighs, his lashes fluttering while he pushes back, trying to urge more of Michael into him. 

Soon the pleasure was too much and it causes Alex to bow over, his hand completely abandoning Michael. His breath puffs out of him in wet gasps, curling into Michael’s chest. His forehead was pressed into the juncture of the cowboy’s collarbones, his hips shifting and shivering as Michael worked in a second and third finger. The long-drawn-out love making was starting to become unbearable the more they teased each other and the closer they toed the line. Alex had to close his eyes against the sharp bolts of light Michael created with his talented fingers. 

“Look at me Alex, please, I need to see you,” he breathed. It took a great deal of effort for the airman to raise his head. 

Completely wrecked is the only way to describe the look of sheer desire on Alex’s face. He whispered softly, his breathes coming out in soft little mewls of pleasure as Michael rubbed and circled the pad of his finger around his prostate. Zings of pleasure sparked up Alex’s spine, creating a deep pool of desire low in his gut. He bucked his hips into the retreating fingers of his husband. That thought alone made him shiver, Michael was his husband, his _forever._

“Michael, please, I just need you in me,” Alex pleads, he doesn’t take his eyes off Michael though, pinned in place by his deep, golden whiskey gaze. 

“Just give me a second baby, you feel so good around my fingers,” he breathes, and as he does so he pushes the tip of his finger into Alex’s prostate and moves it in a slow, circular motion. 

Alex’s head falls back as sharp ‘ah, ah, ah’s,’ fall from his lips in a pleasure filled mantra. Michael scissors his fingers as he pulls them out of Alex. He guides Alex down so that he can swallow the noises that Alex is making. He wants to swallow them all, keep them locked in his heart forever. Alex takes advantage of the situation to scoot back so he can easily grab Michael’s cock to line up with his ready and waiting hole. The slide of Michael into him is like heaven while he sinks down on his length. They have made love countless times in their history together, but tonight, this joining means so much more. It is the culmination of blood, sweat, tears, oppression, growth, and ultimately, love. 

“Michael,” Alex breathes, his back arching so he can lean back to hold himself up by Michael’s thick, well defined thighs. He holds tight as he starts to slowly move himself along the shaft that impales him, sighing as he moves up and down Michael’s member. No words are needed as they both get lost in the moment. The movements are easy, languid, not intent to hurry but instead to show each other how much they love one another. 

While both men sink into the moment, get lost to all of the feelings, Michael has no thoughts while he rolls his hips into Alex, meeting him on each downstroke. They are both utterly lost together, so when Michael’s hand starts to glow from where he has it gripped on Alex’s hips, both men startle. Alex grins as he feels the, now, familiar sting of heat as Michael sears him with an iridescent handprint. Suddenly emotions are crashing into Alex. His mouth falls open in a sharp cry of longing as the love, desire, and adoration Michael feels for him cascades through his body. There’s no way to stop his orgasm, not with the emotions that overtake his body as Michael starts to reach his own peak. They catch each other’s’ gaze, mouths held open as if frozen in time as their bodies collectively clench just before they simultaneously spill over. Their orgasms render them speechless, both quiver as they slowly come back down to reality. 

Alex can still feel the warm tendrils of Michael’s love as he slips off the man’s spent cock. He lands with a soft thud next to him, his chest heaving as he fights to catch his breath. One of his hands rests idly on his chest. Michael seems to share the same fate; they both wear such dopey looks while snatches of the real world start to echo around them. They both turn their heads to look at each other and both dissolve into giggles as they tangle their fingers together, twin bands clinking together as Alex raises their hands to kiss the back of Michael’s. 

“Forever together, for better and for worse, it’s going to be us against the world baby,” Michael utters, his voice gravelly, drunk off the moment that’s wrapped around them. 

Alex can’t help the smile his lips melt into as he scoots as close as he can, “Always together. I’ll never look away from you, from us, ever,” he promises, an echo of the vows he’d proclaimed earlier in the day before their entire family.

Michael smiles as he roots out Alex’s lips in soft, nipping kisses. He uses his powers to float a fluffy towel to the bedside. He uses it to clean them both before the duvet floats down around them. He keeps their hands tangled together as Alex wraps himself around Michael, the handprint glowing faintly as both men nod off. The rest of their lives spread out before them, a road they have chosen to travel together, a road that they have chosen to sow seeds of love upon that one day will grow into a family. 

Wherever their life leads them, they will conquer it side by side from now, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let the comments and kudos rain down!


End file.
